1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus, such as a video camera, which is capable of recording a moving image, a method of controlling the apparatus, and a moving image-recording apparatus, as well as a storage medium, and more particularly to moving image superimposition control for shooting and recording a moving image while superimposing thereon a display item, such as a title for identifying the moving image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a video effect can be added to a moving image taken by an image pickup apparatus, such as a video camera, so as to improve the work quality of the moving image (also referred to as the moving picture). For example, character strings, such as a title and subtitles or captions, are sometimes superimposed as video effects on a moving image. Further, still figures or animated figures are sometimes added as video effects.
It is desirable that a user can delete such video effects mentioned above, on an as-needed basis. For this reason, an image pickup apparatus can be configured to enable the user to delete a video effect by operating buttons and the like of a console section with a timing desired by the user.
However, the user, who intends to delete the video effect during moving image shooting, typically has to carry out button operation in addition to shooting operation, which can hinder the user from focusing his/her attention on the shooting operation, making the same unsuccessful.
On the other hand, in a case where an image pickup apparatus is configured to be capable of automatically deleting a video effect when a predetermined time period elapses after the video effect was superimposed on a moving image, a video image cannot always be deleted with a timing desired by the user.
As a method of automatically superimposing a video effect on a moving image, there has been proposed a technique of superimposing a video effect, such as a title image or a voice, on a moving image e.g. in synchronism with the motion of an object and the acceleration of the same (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H06-261276).
However, the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H06-261276 provides a desired effect only when an object is moving. In shooting of a still object, such as a landscape, it is impossible to delete a video effect automatically.